The invention relates to sandboxes, particularly to sandboxes with covers.
A few sandboxes with covers provide some use out of the cover but do not serve as a practical piece of the set.
Many sandboxes with covers may be used for swimming or used for playing in the sand. You would need two separate items in this case. This would be a problem if only a small area for play or storage is available.
Therefore it is important to provide a playset that provides both options for playing in the sand and water, and utilizing the space in the best possible way.